Eyes of One
by Sikoro
Summary: This is an angsty story about Mewtwo, and where the voices of fate, the voices of the shadows, and the feeling of darkness enters his entire entity. Please read and review! Arigatou! ^^* CHAPTER TWO ADDED!
1. Eyes of One :: Chapter One

Eyes of One

Eyes of One 

Sikoro

**~**

** **

**Notes**: Do not read if you are under twelve years of age. This is an angsty story about Mewtwo, and where the voices of fate, the voices of the shadows, and the feeling of darkness enters his entire entity. I also must mention: this reflects my hate of Satoshi [Ash Ketchum], and semi-hate for the [kawaii] rat named Pikachu. So, if you have any liking for Satoshi, please don't read. ^^* I'm sorry if I had offended anyone in the writing of this story. I just felt it was time for me to write my very first Pocket Monsters / Pokemon story. And what a way to start it. I *might* make this a mini series. I don't know. I must learn more about the Gold / Silver games before I excel in writing more. Do** not** reproduce this piece of [fiction: Pokemon / Pocket Monsters] fan fiction anywhere else without my consent or my sending-in-to-you. Arigatou. Moumentai! 

~

"…" He sat there silently, his white fur glistening in the softness of the sun. His sapphire eyes glowered firmly, as he scoffed. The most perfect chance to kill that pocket monster trainer… the one with the rat named Pikachu. He passed the one opportunity up to have that idiot die at his hands. Why didn't he? Why didn't the most power pocket monster, Mewtwo, kill Satoshi?

The island was nothing. Nothing. God, that word had so much meaning in his life. He was nothing to the bastard Giovanni; nothing to his creators; nothing to his counterpart, Mew. The white furred Pokemon stood up, and glared about, sorrow shimmering in his eyes. A feeling of utter regret flew through his veins. He had the perfect chance to start his reign over the planet.

His reign over the utterly foolish humans.

"Shimatta!" Mewtwo blurted out, only for the clones to hear. Their leader was giving way to the darkness. He didn't see truly what he had done. That was only to spare those godforsaken humans from his wrath. One of the cloned pocket monsters stepped towards their master; its shimmering crimson eyes reflected a worrisome soul. "… god dammit."

"…master?" 

"Hai, Dratini…?" Mewtwo kept his gaze on the sky, not bothering to move just a mere millimeter for the small dragon pocket monster. He was too wrapped up in his own affairs; the voices had begun to beckon him to the darkness; to attempt to grasp back onto his reign of the planet. 

"…are you alright…?" Dratini's voice seemed so young; so soft for a clone. Mewtwo kept silent, and plotted to ignore the youngest of the cloned monsters that stayed by his side ever since the humans had escaped his palace. 

"Hai. I am." Mewtwo shifted and turned his body to the many pocket monsters. "…I have one thing to say to you all." His voice had no emotion, not even a small hint of care in it whatsoever. 

"…yes?" Most of them had droned this word in a harmony all at once. Some went off course and said it after the rest were complete.

"I want you all to stay. Stay here, and find your paths of fate. I have no meaning to stay." Mewtwo had let a smirk curl onto his face, as he shifted back to the setting sun. The glistening white moon had begun to rise.

"…" Most of the clones had moved uncomfortably while some just gawked at their master. Where these words true…? What was happening to the bravest, most powerful pocket monster on the planet?

"Mewtwo… answer why you are leaving us?" A tall pocket monster with burnt orange flesh had stepped out of the alignment of the clones. A small bag sat at his side, his small wings flapping every so often. It was Dragonite.

"I am leaving because I have more to attend to. It would be best if you left me now. I don't want any of you, my only family, to be harmed in my fate." Mewtwo turned his head to glance at them. His sapphire eyes gazed at each and every pocket monster clone that he had helped bring into the world with the machine. Each of them had their counterpart. A counterpart, which belonged to the several trainers who he had summoned to his palace. The 'greatest' in the world, hah!

Sayonara… 

And in a matter of seconds, which seemed to hold an eternity to those pocket monsters, Mewtwo had vanished into the sunset. They all had cared for him, even though it was barely shown in their lives. He was like a father to them. A father with no alignment in his fate, a parent lost in the darkness of the planet. 

**~**

** **

Mewtwo had begun to soar above the clouds, glancing back ever few moments to those who he had felt as family. He stopped once they had faded from his view, and directed his sapphire eyes to watch ahead. The humans would plot against him once he had shown himself to the world. Mewtwo smirked. For once, he smirked the utterly evil smirk, which had once covered Giovanni's face. But this time, that smirk of evil had been reversed. It wasn't the pocket monsters who he would punish, but the humans.

No one would stand in his way. Not that scoundrel Satoshi, or the gym leaders of Orange, Kanto, and Johto leagues.He had plotted whom he would summon to his army. The four legendary birds of miracles and dreams; Articuno, Zapdos, Moltress, Houou, and Lugia, shall join his leagues. Of course, the human-loving Lugia shan't come to his world. It was as if he was the Dumbledore, and Mewtwo was the Voldemort. 

And there will never be a Potter boy to destroy Mewtwo's attempts.

The white furred pocket monster continued to soar above the sky; the voices still drawing his heart deeper into the shadows. He murmured softly into the nothingness, as he soared down lower, until the faint glow of a neglected building entered his view. Smirking, he glided down and landed upon the empty roof. Glancing around, Mewtwo eyed the surroundings; his hunger for power entering his slender yet muscular body.

"…I promise to return." Mewtwo's voice faded, as he slid in the shadows, into his newfound home. His sapphire eyes wandered about the empty building, it having around three floors. Such a perfect number indeed. The top floor for his plotting, the second for the technological advances, and the first for the newfound army of the pocket monsters.

This is the beginning of the future.


	2. Eyes of One :: Chapter Two

Eyes of One

Eyes of One 

Sikoro

--

**Notes**: Hehe… since someone gagged at the Harry Potter reference in the first chapter, I shall not mention it anymore ^^* Thanks for the comments. I'm glad people are reading it. Anyway, you must be thirteen years of age or older. If your not… oh well o.o; I must mention that a new character will be joining! Destiny shall be apart of the story. God, I'm so lame. Anyway! I found this chapter the worst to write 'cos I don't like Destiny much and the fact I was a bit off the day I wrote it. But I *do* hope people enjoy it. Please, tell me what you think by commenting! If no one likes the way the story is going then please tell me! I won't be offended, I'll just dig out a pen and rewrite it! I love rewriting stuff! And if no one approves of Destiny then say so! ^^* Eyes of One © Sikoro, everything else © whoever.

--

The future was at his hands. The future of himself, the future of the humans… all of it was at his hands. Mewtwo had let his sapphire eyes gaze out to the world, to the path in which he had come. He left his 'family' behind, and hoped a safe future for them. But… no one was truly safe. The white furred pocket monster edged silently to the stairs, which had let the three floors of the building connect.

Softly, the pocket monster murmured, as he raised his claw. Bright sky blue sapphire surrounded the circular finger-like paws with a strange force. His ears twitching, Mewtwo jerked his wrist, as a sheer blast of pure light had incinerated the stairs. Smirking, he paced down the remnants as if he had no weight. He took so much pleasure in ridding of the human creations of this building. His tail flickered about, lashing at all the surroundings.

"…hrm…" Mewtwo's voice softly echoed about the small room with the large emptiness. He let the smile fade from his face, as he moved uneasily for a moment. Someone was here. Someone was here. That was all the thoughts in his head for a moment, until the dreams of crimson blood entered his head. He shifted his gaze to the empty doorway in which the silence had arrived.

_I know you're here, Mewtwo. _

"…who's there…?" Mewtwo retorted softly, his voice emotionless. The cloned pocket monster eyed the surroundings for a moment, as he paced slowly towards the doorway. Shadows sat beside the walls, utter shadows of darkness. 

_I can help you. I know what you are plotting, Myuu-sama._

"Answer me dammit!" The furred pocket monster scowled darkly, and glowered, his look darkened. His tail continued to lash about as if it were a whip. He then shifted slightly and leaned against the doorway. His eyes showed his alert status, his arms folded. He needed an answer **now**. 

_Tsk, tsk… that's all you care about, Myuu-sama? All you care about is my name?_

"…" Mewtwo scoffed slightly, and sighed. He dared not tolerate this. He dared not too for the fact he needed to take revenge upon the humans who had not care whatsoever about him. The glower faded, as he closed his eyes, and calmly listened to the voice as it spoke. It had a soft mental tone buried deep inside of it. The splints of the doorway pierced at his flesh, as the pocket monster stood up.

_Hm… will you accept my offer? Myuu-sama…?_

"Tell me your name." Mewtwo twitched a bit, as he continued to glance about the empty floors of the old building. His muscles flexed a bit, as his eyes narrowed to the shadows. Something about them… had triggered in the back of his mind. "Your afraid." He taunted.

_Afraid of whom… Myuu-sama?_

"Afraid of me. That is why you hide pathetically in the shadows. Reveal yourself to me." Mewtwo ordered firmly, his voice straight and calm. He glared about the shadows for a mere moment, as a pair of crimson red eyes flickered open. 

"I'm not afraid, Myuu-sama. The same scientists had done the same to me of what they did to you." The being slipped into the sunlight, cloaked and hooded. Their eyes were the only things strange about them really. Mewtwo eyed the being, and continued to watch them silently. "…I am Destiny." The voice had softened, as the being slipped the hood off of their head.

"…bakayarou." Mewtwo scoffed, and turned away from Destiny, and slipped down the stairs onto the second floor. His tail, long and furred, continued to whip at the surroundings. The being shook their head, and followed him.

"You cannot accept the fact that I am a homo sapien… and a pocket monster… can you, Myuu-sama?"

"…heh. Of course I can 'Destiny'. And take a little guess of my future." Mewtwo had let a cruel smirk form upon his face, his sapphire eyes flickering with no light. Destiny continued to watch him, as it let their face grow so emotionless.

"I'm not afraid of you, Myuu-sama." Destiny's voice, a bit shaken, had lowered slightly with tints of fear. The psi pocket monster shifted his body, a small sphere of dark galaxy blue forming at his paws. 

"I already know my fate, Destiny. And now… its time…you may have faced the same as I… but you shan't ever be of equality to me." Mewtwo's voice had mirrored the darkness, as his eyes shifted from sapphire to opal. The sphere continued to grow…

"I can tell you one thing, Myuu-sama. You had let the shadows conquer." Destiny smirked, as their onyx coloured hair brushed against their face. "And I will be one of the few to rid of you." Taking one more glance towards the cat-like demon, Destiny fell backwards, and faded into the air. 

_You had lost your chance, Myuu-sama._

Mewtwo gazed where the being once stood, and sighed. His eyes reverted back to the sapphire glows, as everything once knew. The dark galaxy coloured sphere faded, as the pocket monster scowled. A complete stranger was toying him with.

"Bakayarou!" Mewtwo had let his body straighten, as he shifted once more, and sat himself against the wall. The soft sounds of the eternal night had set into the world surrounding his base. 

The yielding chirps of the crickets began to taunt him, as the pocket monster drifted to a light sleep. Whoever this being was, Destiny will die at his hands alongside the Satoshi boy in which he had grown an eternal hate for. 


End file.
